terrusmcfandomcom-20200213-history
Player Template
NOTE: this is a bare minimum and you are free to add in more wherever you like, but if it drastically changes formatting it may be subject to editing by a mod. NOTE: Pages that do not comply with the Template will either be locked and edited by a moderator, or deleted. will be added once templates are designed for them Player (or you can call this "Description") This is the part where you can say a few details about who or what you are. Also, ignore the box meant for relaying subdivisions, several are used for explanatory purposes so it isn't as viable. History This section is NOT optional, as it will end up being the bulk of your article. It is however lenient and not much has to be written, as long as it has some subdivisions. Subdividing should be done in longer, broader time periods, and then smaller specific ones. How long or short you want each period to be is totally up to you. If you don't want to do multiple subdivisions, only using Sub-heading 1 is perfectly fine for player articles. Subdividing has always been really inconsistent so this is not final, but its better to use headings as intended. So for example: Have a Sub-heading 1 as the first one in a group And Sub-heading 2 for specifics Italicizing or bolding the first group makes it a lot easier to see in different to the smaller ones so its recommended. I would not recommend subheading 3 because it looks tiny and makes things weird otherwise feel free to write whatever history you want here Heres an example: Early History Template1 When I first joined I was an excessive dabber. It was a grave time in my life, however after years of therapy I have gotten better. Blah blah blah blah Blah blah blah blah Blah blah blah blah Blah blah blah blah Blah blah blah blah Blah blah blah blah Blah blah blah blah Blah blah blah blah Blah blah blah blah Blah blah blah blah Blah blah blah blah Blah blah blah blah Blah blah blah blah . Template2 As you can see, it looks relatively neat when there is enough text in each subdivision, so this is the recommended route to take. Towns This can be a simple list of towns you've been in or a comprehensive list of every town with details, or even a description of a specific town your in. If you arent in any town you can also just ignore this entirely. * ulm * ulm * ulm * ulm Would be a good list for example. Friends Also optional is writing a list of friends you have, for example * N * O * B * O * D * Y it's a pretty old thing to do and it's totally optional but it can fill in some space Anything Else As long as it's not retarded, you can put pretty much any category you'd like on a player page. Anything hostile or meant to attack others will obviously result in a ban though. Category:Help